I'm Traveling, Roger Smith
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: Dorothy makes a big decision...you must read, since I'm not good at summarizing


I'm Traveling, Roger Smith

By Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

R. Dorothy Wayneright! What are you doing?" Roger Smith asked the android. Dorothy looked up at the human being that has been watching over her for months. He was wearing his black suit, with tie, and his sunglasses were in his pocket. His hair was pulled back, with a couple of strands loose in the front. 

"I'm preparing myself." Dorothy replied as she turned back to her little black suitcase. Dorothy herself was wearing black also. It was a rule in the Smith household to wear black. It was just yesterday that Dorothy went shopping yesterday and bought several outfits in different colors, as well as interchangeable headbands. She put a blue dress in the bag, followed by a pink dress, and at last purple dress, before closing the black suitcase and looked at her guardian. "Is that all right with you Roger Smith?" 

"Preparing yourself for what, Dorothy?" Roger asked.

"Can't you see Roger? I'm preparing to leave for a little bit." Dorothy said as she reached for a small bank and took out enough money for her complete trip. She has been saving money from the allowance that Roger gave her for months. 

"Leave?"

"I'm traveling, Roger Smith!" Dorothy replied, before she took up the suitcase and started for the hallway where Norman was dusting off the grandfather clock.

"Miss Dorothy, where are you going?"

"I'm going to travel, Norman." She replied.

"But where?" He asked her.

"I'm going to travel over to different cities. I'm going to Tokyo, Honolulu, Los Angeles, Houston, Dallas, New Orleans, Miami, Atlanta, New York, London, Paris, Rome, Athens, Beijing and finally, back to Paradigm City." Dorothy replied to Norman and Roger.

"Very well, Miss Dorothy...will you need money or anything?" Norman asked her.

"No, thank you Norman." Dorothy replied. "I will miss your delicious food, while I'm gone." Dorothy replied.

"Very Well, Miss Dorothy. I will miss your presence here." Norman replied, as he finished dusting and went on to change the light bulbs in another room.

"Dorothy...why have you decided to travel so suddenly?" Roger asked Dorothy.

"Because, the real Dorothy liked traveling. I'm just going out to see what she loved during her travels." Dorothy replied, as she opened the door and headed outside.

"R. Dorothy Wayneright, wait just a minute! You can't go out traveling without knowing where you're going or without anyone else knowing that you're traveling." Roger replied. 

"Roger Smith, you are so wrong about me. I have planned this trip for little over a week, and everything has been straight through. I will be back, I promise." Dorothy said, turning around. Roger looked surprised, and Dorothy moved her head back and started to walk off into the deep part of Paradigm. 

"Dorothy, wait!" Roger yelled. "I can at least give you a ride to the train station!" Roger replied. Dorothy stopped, as Roger pulled out a comb and made his hair back to its smooth look. He then took Dorothy to the garage and got out his large car. Dorothy got in and placed her suitcase on her lap. It was a few minutes, when they were on the highway before Roger spoke again. "Isn't that suitcase too heavy for your legs, Dorothy?"

"No. I am an android...it doesn't hurt at all." Dorothy replied, as Roger took a turn and they drove the rest of the way in silence until they made it to the bus station. Once there, Dorothy picked up her bus tickets and was ready to board the bus. 

"Well...Dorothy...it won't be the same without your presence in the house." Roger replied.

"I know. You won't wake-up to the sound of the piano for a long time, Roger." Dorothy replied. Roger pulled his sunglasses on as a crowd came closer to the bus station.

"All riders to board the bus to Tokyo must get in starting now at gate 2." An announcer said via the PA system. "All riders to board the Tokyo bus must please get in line at gate 2." 

"It's time to leave Dorothy." Roger said.

"It's time for good-bye." Dorothy replied as she started towards the line.

"R. Dorothy Wayneright." Roger said.

"Good-bye, Roger Smith. I will miss your sour demeanor while I am traveling, Roger Smith." Dorothy said, as she got into the line.

"Good-bye, R. Dorothy Wayneright." Roger replied, as the girl boarded the bus. Suddenly, a soft feminine hand touched his broad shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Roger." Angel's soft voice purred. And with that the bus disappeared down the road and Angel took her hand in Roger's and lead him towards a bar that was next door to the station. There, the two humans had drinks and were talking about the departed android. 

A NOTE:

This is my first Big 0 fanfic, so please be nice :-). Feel free to review me as well as checkout my other fanfics on Fanfiction.net. Thanks!!


End file.
